Youre special
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: Hinata always felt somewhat useless, until one night on a midnight walk she runs into a certain boy, and he makes it his mission to make her feel special. NarutoxHinata naruhina SORRY! NOT GONNA CONTINUE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I recently got back into naruto so heres a fic. Here, nothing with orochimaru happened and naruto stayed in the village, and theyre all around 14.**

**I don't own naruto.**

--

Hinata Hyuuga sat on the pier alone, splashing her feet in the water. Looking up at the moon she estimated it was around midnight. She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. Today, naruto had been training like mad, while Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji and Ino joined in jokingly or heckled him a bit. Naruto pretended to be annoyed but you could tell he was having fun with them. She was glad everyone in the village was realizing how special he was, but she felt somewhat jealous of them, being able to just…

She sighed again, not knowing how to finish that sentence, and laying on her tummy; she extended her hand over the water and concentrated her chakra. She dipped her hand in the cool liquid, and as she drew it out, clear tendrils of water followed as if attached to her fingers. She sat up and moved her hands, causing the water to swerve around and twist like see-through snakes. The full moon glowed through them, making them seem like magical streams, flowing in mid-air. She smiled.

'Wow, Hinata' Said a familiar voice in awe, 'that's beautiful.'

She cried out in surprise, and swiveled around to see who it was, causing the water to fall onto the pier and soak into the wood. Naruto stood there in his pajamas, grinning.

'Sorry, did I startle you?'

'N-no, Naruto…I-I J-just….'

Naruto chuckled and sat beside her, causing her to blush. She looked down at her lap, wishing she wasn't wearing such a flimsy nightdress.

'So what brings you out here in the middle of the night, Hinata?'

'O-oh, w-well I just could-couldn't sleep so I thought I'd c-come out and have a l-light practice of m-my chakra control…'

'That's good…I couldn't sleep either, and now I have someone to talk to!'

Hinata smiled. She didn't know why, but she had decided not to let a chance to be with Naruto for a while slip away just because she was too embarrassed or she fainted. She dangled her feet back into the water and leaned back on her hands. She took a deep breath, thinking carefully about what she would say so it was stutter free.

'I saw you training today…It looked like fun.'

Naruto nodded and splashed his feet in the water, same as Hinata.

'It was…You should join us sometime, Hinata, You could teach us how to move water like you just did!'

Hinata looked at him in surprise and blushed.

'O-oh, my…It's n-nothing special…'

'But it is!' Naruto smiled, leaning closer, 'I don't think I've ever seen chakra control over water as good as yours, not in a fourteen year old!'

Hinata smiled again. This time, the smile caught Naruto off guard. He blinked in surprise.

_Why have I never noticed how pretty Hinata's smile is?_

He realized suddenly he was staring, and shook himself mentally.

'You shouldn't get yourself down all the time, Hinata. Everyone's got something special about them, ninja or animal or normal person.'

There was silence in which the two ninja's stared up at the moon, splashing their feet in the water. Naruto felt somewhat saddened by Hinata's attitude towards herself, even after the chunin exams when she had sworn to be better. He guessed it was hard to suddenly change like that.

'N-naruto?' Hinata said suddenly, 'What is special about me?'

Naruto stared in surprise. He had never really thought about it before. He strained his memory for everything related to Hinata, and thought carefully. Suddenly, the fox demon grinned.

'That's easy, Hinata. You can see the good qualities in other people when no one else can, not even themselves.'

Hinata looked confused, so Naruto continued.

'You see, when I started at the ninja academy, you were one of the only two people who thought I would graduate, who believed I could be hokage someday. You were nice to me; you were a real friend to me no matter what I did, even though I was a failure. You have remained that way to me to this very day, and you don't find many people like that…And you know what? I think you have all the potential I have, maybe more, to become a good…no, the greatest ninja of all time!'

To Naruto's horror, Hinata gave out a stifled sob, wiping her eyes. He up straight and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Hinata, what's wrong, did I do something?'

Hinata shook her head and looked up, smiling.

'Thank you, Naruto.'

'What? Why thank m-Whoa!'

Hinata suddenly gave him a hug, but he was so surprised by the force of the action they fell backwards. Hinata got up and blushed, tenting her fingers.

'S-sorry, N-naruto, I just…'

'It's ok, 'Naruto smiled, wondering why he was also blushing. 'Don't tell anyone, but I actually like hugs, but I don't get them that often…So that made me really happy.'

Hinata had to mentally check herself so she wouldn't faint. She tried smiling again, but she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness and yawned. Naruto chuckled.

'Guess it's your bedtime, huh Hinata?'

Hinata blushed more deeply and nodded. As much as she wanted to keep talking with Naruto, it would be pretty awkward if she fell asleep and he had to carry her back. She smiled apologetically and stood up.

'Well, goodnight, N-naruto…'

'Hold on, I'll walk you back.'

Naruto smiled and stood up, wondering why he offered. He guessed it was an apology for keeping her up and making her cry, but then why did he feel nervous walking beside her? He mentally shrugged and scanned his brain for conversation topics, as the walk to the Hyuuga's would take at least fifteen minutes.

'Say Hinata, I'm curious; Do you like anyone at the moment?'

He almost hit himself on the head.

'_What the hell did I ask her that for?!' _He thought angrily, '_It's not like I like her….Right?'_

Hinata blushed.

'Um, yes, there is, but do I really have to tell you?'

Naruto smiled in a relieved way, but felt bothered that she'd admitted to liking someone.

'Nah, if you don't wanna say then that's fine…I shouldn't have snooped.'

Soon enough, they had arrived at the Hyuuga's. Naruto bade Hinata good night, and then headed back to his apartment. He felt suddenly exhausted just by talking to Hinata, like he'd just run a bunch of marathons. This time, he really did hit himself on the head.

'Baka! You like Sakura, remember?'

'_But why?' _Asked a voice in his head, '_Sakura has rarely been nice to you, only ever paying attention to Sasuke.'_

'Yeah….But she's pretty!'

'_Only because she spends hours on her hair and make-up every morning and night. Look at hinata, she's much prettier then Sakura and the most she cares about her physical appearance is enough to brush her hair! Plus Hinata is a better person.'_

The voice faded away on the last sentence. Naruto sighed, thinking the voice had a point. Maybe he did like her a little…

--

**Ooh, revelation! Well, the next chap will be up soon so gimme a review, ok ? pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto…though if I did, naruto would be totally going out with hinata already, and he'd never even consider going out with a violent bitch like sakura. Seriously, why does he even like her? Anyway, still don't own naruto.**

**Hugs to crazybeachbabe, rose tiger and quiet and complicated for reviewing!**

--

**When Hinata got up the next morning, her talk with Naruto last night felt like a dream.** As she made herself breakfast, she wondered if she should act different the next time she saw him, but decided that even if she wanted to, she'd always be the stuttering, fainting, finger-tenting bundle of embarrassed nerves everyone knew her as. She sighed sadly and ate quickly so she could get started on her training.

--

**Walking to the training grounds, she thought about her teammates.** Kiba was helping out at home while his mother was sick and Shino was at a relatives wedding, so she'd be training alone today. It was still early, so as she walked the streets of the village it was pretty much empty, except for a few early morning shoppers and selected shops. As she came across the training ground, however, the grounds contained most of the members of the rookie nine. Surprised, she hid behind a bush to watch what was going on. It seemed that it was some kind of game of blind man's bluff; they had blindfolded Naruto, and he was chasing them around while they used ninja attacks to get away, but there was some kind of chakra barrier set up so they couldn't get very far. Sasuke was the only one not joining in; he just sat outside the barrier smirking if someone fell.

Suddenly, Naruto stepped in a hole and tripped, letting out a cry of surprise as he hit the ground with a thud. The barrier disappeared, signaling the game was over. Everyone checked their watches, and hurried off to meet with various appointments so only Shikamau and Naruto were left

'Aw man!' Naruto exclaimed, punching the ground, 'And I didn't even catch you guys!'

'Quit complaining' Shikamaru sighed as bent down to help Naruto up, 'At least you played this cos you wanted to; Ino made me come.'

'Well if you didn't want to play why didn't you let yourself get caught? Then you would a been out.'

Shikamaru shrugged boredly. Naruto grinned triumphantly, then, suddenly sensing someone was there, looked straight in Hinata's direction.

'Hinata!' he cried joyfully, causing Hinata to blush and Shikamaru to stare, 'What are you doing behind there? Come out!'

Hinata, really seeing no choice in the matter, stepped out timidly.

'U-uh, um…H-hi, I just…Came to uh…train and you guys were busy so...'

Naruto grinned and strode forward, taking Hinata's hand. She went bright red.

'Shikamaru!' the blond boy said to his friend, 'Hinata can do something really cool! Hinata, can you show us that thing you did last night?'

'We-well I don't…Um...'

'Aw, come on Hinata, it was so cool!'

Hinata looked up at Naruto's earnest face. She smiled nervously.

'U-uh, ok…'

'Cool! Come on, Shikamaru, Hinata's gonna show us a technique!'

'Do I have to come?' Shikamaru sighed as Naruto dragged Hinata and him out the training grounds gate.

'YUP!'

'Ugh, what a drag…'

--

**At the pier, Shikamaru and Naruto stood on either side of Hinata. Hinata held out her hand over the water and tried to make the water stream upwards, but the liquid barely moved.**

'Oh…' Hinata said in a nervous, 'Uh, s-sorry, I can't…'

'Yes you can,' Naruto said firmly, folding his arms in a final way, 'you gotta stop being so nervous around people, Hinata, we aren't going to judge you or make fun of you, we're your friends, right Shikamaru?'

'Yeah, I guess...'

Hinata nodded and looked back at the water. She could do this fine with no one around, Naruto being there shouldn't make a difference to her skill. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated her chakra into her hand and the water came rushing up, settling in a floating ball under the palm of her hand. She held up her other hand and the water morphed and stretched to make a stream, and she moved her hands around her head, the water following and making shapes, glinting in the sunlight.

'WOW!' Naruto said in an awed voice, dodging as the stream almost collided with him, 'This is even better then last night!'

'This is kind of cool,' Shikamaru commented, sounding impressed, 'Where'd you learn that?'

'Um, I taught myself when I saw some Jonin doing it in the training grounds with earth….'

'A chunin doing Jonin stuff?' Shikamaru said in surprise, 'Wow, I had no idea you were this good, do your teammates know you can do this?'

'Uh, N-no, they...There's not much call for this kind of stuff on missions…'

'Well you should show them and Kurinai anyway,' Naruto grinned, 'You're really great.'

Hinata blushed and the water fell onto the wooden boards with a splash. Embarrassed, Hinata bowed her head.

'Um, I-I have to, uh...G-go now, so, good bye...

She hurried off, running like a scared rabbit. Naruto stared after head, making Shikamaru raise his eyebrow quizzically.

'Naruto, when you say you were with Hinata last night, did you mean a date?'

Naruto went bright red and shook his head.

'N-no, I just went for a walk and met Hinata out here practicing, it wasn't anything like that…why do you ask?'

'I dunno, it's just...Well you're not really paying as much attention to that pink haired girl these days, are you? Thought you had finally moved on to someone different…'

The boy then shrugged and walked off slowly, hands in his pockets. Naruto blinked in surprise. He _had_ been feeling less strongly for Sakura these days, maybe he _was_ finally getting over her…

'Of course you are!' That voice in his head had returned, 'Now go ask out Hinata!'

Naruto hit his head to drown out the voice, and then ran off back to town to think over a bowl of ramen.

--

**At last, the chapter is finished. Sorry for the wait but I kinda had other fanfics to write. Anyway, if you give me enough good reviews I promise I'll make something happen between Naruto and Hinata in the next chapter.**


End file.
